ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clown Catastrophe
Plot Acid Breath, Frightwig and Thumbskull are at Zombozo's circus, walking around. It is dark out. (Thumbskull): What are we doing here? (Acid Breath): We're finding Zombozo. (Thumbskull): Who? (Frightwig): Our boss. (Thumbskull): We have a boss? (Acid Breath): Yes, Dumbskull! They hear a sound. (Frightwig): Here! They reach the big top, and they see Zombozo, who just stands there. (Zombozo): You three! I've been searching for eight years. He walks towards the other three. (Frightwig): What's your revenge plan, boss? Zombozo smirks. The next morning at Burger Shack, the team are eating chilli fries. (Rook): These cuckoo flies are scrumptious, Ben-Dude. (Ben): Chilli fries, and, yes, I know they are awesome. The Infinimatrix beeps. A hologram of Jimmy pops up. (Jimmy): Ben, I've got intel that three green skinned beings are robbing Fort Knox. (Gwen): We're on it. Later, the team are at the secret section Fort Knox. (Kevin): What happened to all the gold? (Ben): You're askin' me? The team reach the end of the secret section, and they see the Circus Freaks with all the gold. (Gwen): Circus Freaks! (Ben): Haven't seen you people in eight years. (Acid Breath): If it isn't Ben and Gwen Tennyson and two others. (Kevin): You did not just call me an 'other'. (Frightwig): Oh yes he did. (Rook): Do surrender the gold, please. (Ben): Dude, when you're fightin' baddies, don't say please. He transforms. (Ditto): Ditto! Ditto runs towards Thumbskull, but he grabs Ditto and smashes him on the ground, making him become unconscious. Gwen shoots a mana blast at Acid Breath, but he uses his acid breath to dissolve it. (Gwen): Great. Kevin runs towards the gold and tries to touch it to absorb its' material, but Frightwig uses her hair to grab Kevin and throw him towards Rook, making them both fall to the ground unconscious. (Gwen): Ben, a little help! Ditto regains consciousness and gets up. (Ditto): Okay, so maybe you can hold your own against regular Ditto, but I bet you're no match for... He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Ditto): ...Ultimate Ditto! Ultimate Ditto duplicates into 10 copies. Three copies jump on Acid Breath, another three jump on Frightwig and four clones try to jump on Thumbskull but he pushes the four clones away. Thumbskull then runs towards Acid Breath and Frightwig and push the Ultimate Ditto clones away. The Circus Freaks try to carry the gold to escape but the Infinite Ditto clones shoot lasers at the gold, making the Circus Freaks drop it. (Acid Breath): Let's go! It's not our main goal! The Circus Freaks escape. Kevin and Rook regain conciousness and get up. (Gwen): They got away. (Ultimate Ditto 4): Let's just go. They merge into one and Infinite Ditto devolves back into Ditto and transforms. (Terraspin): Terraspin! He sucks his fins and legs into his shell and flies away. (Kevin): Wait for us! Later, Ben enters his house. (Ben): Mom? Dad? Sorry I'm late. I had to battle baddies. Mom? Dad? He goes to his parents' room, but they aren't there. (Ben): Mom and Dad are missing! He enters the room and sees a piece of Zombozo's outfit on the bed. Later, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook gather at Zombozo's circus. (Ben): Okay, guys. Split up. We gotta find my parents. (Gwen): And mine. (Kevin): Your parents are missing? (Gwen): Yup. (Ben): No time to waste. Let's go. They walk in different directions. Rook walks in the Hall of Mirrors.There he sees Acid Breath. (Acid Breath): You're goin' down! (Rook): No I am not. There currently is not an underground floor in this building. (Acid Breath): Ugh. Meanwhile, Ben enters the big top. There, he sees Zombozo. At the top, he sees Sandra, Carl, Max, Ken, Natalie and Frank, tied in chains. Surrounding them is a rope with a little flame on it. Ben transforms. (Gravattack): Gravattack! (Zombozo): Ah, Ben Tennyson. (Gravattack): We ran through this before. Let em' go. (Zombozo): Yes we have, but I will not be fooled this time. Meanwhile at the Tunnel of Happiness, Gwen was walking around. She suddenly gets trapped by Frightwig's hair. She steps out of the shadows. (Frightwig): So if it isn't Gwen Tennyson. (Gwen): Yes it's me. Gwen escapes from Frightwig's hair and shoots mana at her, causing her to be thrown into a cart in the tunnel. (Gwen): Plenty more where that came from. During that time at the Merry Go Round, Kevin is looking around. Thumbskull surprises him by jumping on him, causing Kevin to fall to the ground. (Kevin, gasping): Get...off...me. Thumbskull jumps on Kevin even more. Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in stone form, shifts his hands into giant fists. Kevin hits Thumbskull with his giant fists, causing him to fall to the ground. (Thumbskull, as Kevin gets up): Oof! Thumbskull gets up. (Kevin): Hit me with your best shot! Meanwhile, Gravattack is still talking to Zombozo. (Zombozo): I'm not scared of anything you throw at me, Ben! (Gravattack, whispering): Fire cancels out fire, hmmm. He transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! (Zombozo): I'm not afraid of you. (Swampfire): Wasn't tryin' to scare you. He goes ultimate. (Ultimate Swampfire): Ultimate Swampfire! He shoots fire at the fire on the rope, causing it to grow. (Ultimate Swampfire): Oops. (Zombozo): Thank you for helping me speed up your family's death. (Ultimate Swampfire): No so fast. He devolves back into Swampfire and transforms. (FrostBite): FrostBite! He uses his frost breath to freeze the flames on the rope. (Sandra): Thanks, Ben. (FrostBite): Don't sweat it, mom. He transforms into Wildmutt and growls. Meanwhile, Rook is using his Proto-Tool, in the form of a sword, to hit Acid Breath against a mirror, making it shatter. Acid Breath jumps on Rook, who pushes him off. Acid Breath falls to the ground unconscious. During that time, Gwen and Frightwig are still in battle. Frightwig punches Gwen, who reacts by cracking Frightwig's fists. (Frightwig): Ow! (Gwen): I'm a black belt in karate, taekwondo, jutsu and many more. (Frightwig): Oh yeah? Well you're goin' from black belt to black eye. (Gwen): I didn't wanna come to this but you leave me no choice. (Frightwig): I ain't afraid of you. (Gwen): Don't say I didn't warn you. Mana lassoes come out from behind Gwen and push Frightwig into the shallow water. She gets up as the mana lassoes fade. Frightwig tries to stretch her hair towards Gwen, but she fails. (Frightwig): Wha-what happened? (Gwen): Your hair's all wet, and now you can't stretch your hair anymore. Gwen punches her in the face, and she falls to the ground unconscious. Meanwhile, Kevin and Thumbskull are fighting. Kevin's hands are still giant fists. Kevin runs to the back of Thumbskull. (Thumbskull): He disappeared. He has magic. Kevin gives Thumbskull a wedgie. Thumbskull's underpants reads 'I Love Ponies and Fairies'. (Thumbskull): Ow! He falls to the ground unconscious. During that time, Wildmutt and Zombozo are fighting. (Zombozo): Sit! Wildmutt pounces on Zombozo and bites him, making him fall to the ground unconcious. He transforms. (Lodestar): Lodestar! He flies up to his chained family. He emits a magnetic wave at the chains, making them fall down to the ground. Lodestar creates a magnetic sphere around Sandra, Carl, Max, Ken, Natalie and Frank. The magnetic sphere lands and fades. Lodestar lands to the ground and reverts back into Ben. (Carl): Thank you for saving us, son. (Ben): Anytime. Gwen, Kevin, Rook enter. (Kevin): We kicked bad guy butt. (Ben): Good. Let's put em' in jail and have a nice family meal. (Max): I'll make my special. Smoked sheep tongue with groundhog bacon, salamander eggs, grub worms and dung beetle soup. (Ben): How about we just go out for burgers? (Ken): Sounds good. THE END! Major Events *Acid Breath, Frightwig, Thumbskull and Zombozo make their first reappearances. *Ditto, Terraspin, Gravattack and Ultimate Swampfire make their first reappearances. *Ultimate Ditto makes his first appearance. *Sandra, Carl, Ken, Natalie and Frank make their first reappearances. *FrostBite makes his first appearance by Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Jimmy Jones (hologram) *Sandra Tennyson (first reappearance) *Carl Tennyson (first reappearance) *Max Tennyson *Ken Tennyson (first reappearance) *Natalie Tennyson (first reappearance) *Frank Tennyson (first reappearance) Villains *Acid Breath (first reappearance) *Frightwig (first reappearance) *Thumbskull (first reappearance) *Zombozo (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Ditto (first reappearance) *Ultimate Ditto (first appearance) *Terraspin (first reappearance) *Gravattack (first reappearance) *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire (first reappearance) *FrostBite (first appearance by Ben) *Wildmutt *Lodestar Trivia *The fact that Rook likes chilli fries is the opposite of the canon Rook, who dislikes it. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Season 2